Meowy Christmas
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Dragi's Xmas gift fic. Never Take a bet with Zack, that Cloud should have remembered. Now Cloud in pet to Sephiroth till new years. Of course, with Zack planning it, Hiojo sticking his nose where it doesn't belong... anything can happen
1. Bets

I own nothing, I own the fic! But the plot belongs to Dragi since its was one of her Xmas request gift fics. Looks hon! I choose this one for you.

Meowy Christmas

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Bets

"I am going to kill you!" Cloud snarled, the blond with hair that resembled a chocobo looked quite ready to actually kill the older male.

"Aw... come on spiky, its just from Christmas till new years," Zack said, giving his best puppy dog face that screamed you can't say no to something this cute could you, the rather growing smirk rather ruined the effect some.

"I will get even with you," Cloud pouted, the cadet sniffed and turned away from the soldier.

"Oh I know you will, but really Spike... you never had a chance at winning the bet," Zack replied, and did his version of an evil laugh... scaring a few soldiers away like the hounds of hell were after them.

Was that a Turk he just running away from the laugh?

One of these days, he really had to find out if the dark haired soldier was sane or not.

"And now for the fun part," Zack said, his eyes almost glowing with unholy light.

Cloud could only whimper.

OoOoO

Sephiroth blinked as his second came in lugging a huge wrapped box, taking in the huge grin on Zacks face and the fact the air holes in the box....

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"No peaking or opening till tomorrow Seph!" Zack said, then whistling cheerfully left Sephiroth's private rooms.

The box shifted slightly, Sephiroth decided for his sanity it was time to go to bed.

OoOoO

"Good morning Shinra!" a voice said in a very annoying cheerful way, and was hit in the face with a well aimed pillow.

"Aw.. I'm hurt Seph," Zack said, doing his best to look devastated.

"Its four in the morning," the silver haired general hissed in a rather acidic voice.

"I know," Zack said, Sephiroth wondered if someone had given his second an energy drink again, of so it was time to maim them.

"Why are you waking me up at four in the morning, on one of my rare days off?" he asked, reaching over he turned on his bedside lamp.

"Its because its Christmas! Time to open gifts!" Zack whooped.

There was silence.

Two minutes later Zack ran from the apartment like the hounds of hell was after him.

Sephiroth went back to sleep.

OoOoO

Cloud plotted, oh yes he plotted.

Zack would die, painfully, in a weird embarrassing way.

It would involve a puppy suit somehow.

OoOoO

The time on his clock said eight in the morning, yawning Sephiroth slipped out of bed. He headed for the bathroom, in his still half asleep state he didn't even notice Zacks package was snoring slightly.

Ten minute slaters, washed and cleaned, then dried he finally woke up to a coffee that was strong enough to make most peoples hair curl.

He turned to the package, and tried not to groan... It was snoring.

Once he caught Fair, he was going to kill the spiky haired idiot.

Moving over with a sigh, he began to unwrap the gift. The snores stopped, signalling that his movements had woken whatever was inside.

Finally he opened it, sapphire shaded blue eyes met his own.

"Er... Meow," Cloud said rather embarrassed.

TBC


	2. See Zack Run

Meowy Christmas

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: See Zack Run

Sephiroth nursed a cup of straight coffee, the black nectar of life was bring his mind revitalized to face the day. While he had somehow gained Christmas off (he knew Zack had something to do with that), he had a different headache to consider at the moment.

In the small kitchenette, Strife cooked a small breakfast for them. Sephiroth had allowed the cadet to take off the paw glove to cook, apparently... he had a nekojin maid/slave till new years.

Fair would pay, but the nekojin theme was amusing.

Strife was dressed in a skin tight black tank top that left his stomach clear, showing a developing muscle set, he was also wearing a black mini skirt that flared in interesting ways, He wore paw boots on feet and paw gloves on hands. The most amusing part, was that Fair had somehow managed to attach a tail and ears to Cloud, they were all black.

Even more adorable, was the small choker/collar with a charm that had writing on it.

Owned By Sephiroth.

"What exactly was this bet?" the silver haired general asked, he hid a smirk as the blond turned, for the cadet was blushing.

"Er..." Cloud said, and finally told him.

This time the general couldn't help but laugh.

OoOoO

Three hours later, one very embarrassed Cloud, one very amused and plotting revenge against Zack Sephiroth... they found the leash at the bottom of the box.

KILL KILLL KILL

Zack was so dead once Cloud was free of the bet.

OoOoO

Three floors away Zack Shuddered, he quickly made plans to visit his parents. It had been years after all, there was no way in hell would be in the same area as those two.

Maybe the bet had been a bad idea after all, he hadn't thought of what would happen if both Sephiroth and Cloud joined up to get revenge on him.

'I pity the world if either of those two went insane and tried to destroy the world' he thought.

OoOoO

"You want me to what?" a certain red headed jr Turk yelped, his goggles actually slipped down his face and he had to adjust them.

"Yeah, you know... suddenly I had this urge to be thousands of miles from here," Zack grinned, Reno stared at him and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You actually did that damn bet with Strife didn't you, geeze man... you'll be on deaths row as soon as Sephiroth gets out of his apartment," Reno grumbled.

"Please," Zack begged with the hugest puppy dogs anyone had ever seen.

"I can get you to the chocobo Ranch, I still have duties even if it Christmas," Reno said.

"Woot!" Zack cheered.

"Yadda yadda yadda, whatever," Reno muttered walking away. "Meet me at the copter pad Fair."

"Thanks man," the spiky haired first cheered.

OoOoO

Somehow, is his dejection and embarrassment of the bet, Clouds fake cats ears were titling in the way real cats ears did, how the heck did they not fall out.

"Time to move cat," Sephiroth smirked, tugging slightly at the leash.

"Yeah," Cloud said sarcastically. "I mean... meow," he corrected.

Sephiroth giggled evilly inside, while Zack would still die he had a feeling he would enjoy this.

"Now, its time to go kill Fair," Sephiroth said.

The silver haired General ignored how hot the smirk Cloud gave that moment was.

OoOoO

"Heh heh heh, SUCKERS! I rule. Catch me if you can!" Zack yelled as the Copter took off, below he saw Sephiroth and Cloud arrive on the roof just to late.

Wack

"Ow, why did you do that for," Zack grumbled, glaring at the red head.

"No yelling, ruins my flying concentrating," Reno muttered.

"But.." Zack whined, he wanted to taunt them.

"Would you rather crash and die in a painful firery death?" Reno asked not even looking at him.

"Spoilsport," Zack muttered.

OoOoo

Of course they found Zack as he escaped.

"Run Zack Run, I'll give you a day or two head start.. But don't forget. I'm the general for a reason," Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud wondered if evil cackling would be appropriate at this moment.

TBC


	3. Hey there Gingerbread man

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, the idea is owned by Dragi. If some names are wrong sorry, been years since I played FF7. Tell em and I will try to fix them.

Meowy Christmas

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Hey there Gingerbread man

Boxing day

The day after Christmas, the day half the troops and soldiers were getting over hangovers and cursing everything under the sun.

"You will take me wherever you dropped Fair off," Sephiroth ordered a rather hanged over red head, Reno looked at him like he was evil incarnate.

"Sorry, in my condition flying's a no go," Reno said, wishing the silver haired general would talk lower.

"You will take me, Fair must be punished," Sephiroth growled.

"Look, can this wait a few hours... I'm not allowed to fly with hangovers," Reno said, remembering why that rule had been into effect.

That he had no thoughts of going through again.

Sephiroth scowled, as it was he had no flying skills himself, he'd been banned from touching the controls after they tried to teach him. How was he suppose to know it would crash if he did that, it was an honest mistake... the red button covered with glass was just there.

While the two were talking Cloud peered into the helicopter, he blinked as he saw the controls.

"Heh," he mused climbing in, his leach was thankfully long enough.

Whistling he grabbed the helmet the controller always wore, making sure to remind himself to wash his hair well once he got a chance, and put it on. It felt weird with the cat ears on, but he could live with it. He pulled off his cat paws, and began adjusting the area, he smirked when a few switches later the helicopter started up.

"Ready sir?" he asked turning to look out, he stopped himself from giggling at the shocked look on the Turks face and the amused look on Sephiroths face.

"Very," Sephiroth smirked climbing in, as the door to the copter shut he could still see Reno's shocked face.

"Taking off," Cloud said, and did a perfect take off.

"I didn't know they gave cadets helicopter training," Sephiroth finally said, Cloud looked up from his quick glance at the log book, where it said quite plainly where Reno had been dropped off.

"Oh they don't sir," Cloud said cheerfully, as he changed gears.

"Where did you learn then?" Sephiroth asked frowning.

"Where else, video games," Cloud chirped.

"WHHHAT!" the scream could be heard for miles.

OoOoo

His hands were white from gripping the edge of his seat, a few drops of sweat glistened on his rather pale forehead. With a sigh of relief, he felt the helicopter finally land. Slowly Sephiroth released his grip on his, then moved them to get the blood moving in them again.

"Hmm... that was rather a short flight," Cloud said as he placed the helicopter on stand down. "We have plenty of gas left over too, so we don't have to head back to Midgar to get more any time soon."

Short.. That was short, that 'short' flight had felt like eternity.

Strangely, Strife had actually flown the helicopter rather well. In fact, he swore the blond flew better then Reno. And that was a scary thought, and he would never admit that he was swearing to himself that Cloud would crash any moment.

Cloud and himself climbed out, he noticed with inner amusement that the Leash was still attached to the blond. Grumbling, Cloud pulled on the paw gloves now taht he was no longer flying.

As he headed to talk to the head of the Chobobo ranch he shivered, he swore the Chobobos were watching with evil beady eyes.

Huh... was it just him or did Clouds hair look like a chocobo?

OoOoO

Twenty minutes later Sephiroth felt like pulling his hair out of head, the owner of the Ranch would not shut up about the racing his chocobos did.

"Hey, give that back!" Cloud meanwhile yelped, a chocobo from a stall had reached out and stole his cat ears. The general ignored this, trying once again to get Chocobo Bill Ranch owner to tell him where Zack had rented the Chocobo for.

"Well let see," the man muttered, digging around his pockets. Moments later he pulled out a dog eared notebook, chewing on his bottom lip he flipped through the pages.

"Not the hair," Cloud yelped, he had managed to get the cat ears back from the chocobo but now the huge bird was preening his hair like he was a baby chick.

Sephiroth almost snickered, he was right. Clouds hair did look like a Chocobo, a baby one.

"Ah hah! He rented one that could go anywhere," the man said, then flipping the notebook closed he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Fair your dead," Sephiroth snarled, meanwhile Cloud had finally escaped the chobobo without losing anything and was hiding behind Sephiroth since the silly bird seemed to not like the taller man.

"He did say something about Rockets though. Gingerbreadman cookie? My wife made them earlier" the man offered, pointing to a closed cookie jar on his desk.

"Rockets? Rocket town maybe," Cloud mumered.

OoOoO

Zack smirked as he finished off his cookie, he lay on top of a building watching the clouds float by above. Below his Chobo rested while snacking on greens.

"Heh, catch me if you can," he snickered.

TBC


	4. Omake files: File One

Don't own anything but the fic the omakes are based on. Smirk

Meowy Christmas

By: Firehedgehog

Omake Files: File One

**Omake By New Lord of Darkness**

Sephiroth: But...come on!

Mr. Shinra: No. Last time you touched a helicopter, you destroyed it.

Sephy: How was I supposed to know that I wasn't allowed to touch the big red button. It SCREAMED for me to touch it, honestly.

Mr. Shinra: No. And that is all I will say on the matter.

**Omakes By Dragi**

**Omake #1**

Cloud: what did you do to me /looking at himself in the mirror/

Sephiroth: just some materia that made those cat ears, tail, paws real. something wrong with that?

Cloud: yes I want to be fully human not half cat in a girl dress.

Sephiroth: well it did say I could do what ever I wanted with you to new year.

Cloud was just staring at himself in the mirror wondering how to change back and how to make more damage to zack.

**Omake #2**

Cloud didn't know how he ended like this together with Zack. They where both in their puppy kitty outfit and their leach where bound to the wall so all people in shinra who where going to the dinner hall was giving them big eyes since Sephiroth and (the person owning zack) had followed the rules named no animals allowed inside.

**Omake #3**

Cloud stared at Sephiroth, sephiroth had turned him into a small kitten just big enough to fit in his hand. with very blond fur. and in 10 mins he was free from this cat slave to sephiroth, but didn't seems sephiroth wanted to let him go.

**Omake #4**

Cloud was feeling very uncomfy. sephiroth had just taken his trousers. cause of yesterday, he had been very horny after the shots and didn't remember much what he did. but somehow he was now not allowed to wear trousers inside Sephiroth's home.

**Omake #5**

Zack was holding into the tree for his dear life. sephiroth and cloud was just underneath looking for him

then for his unluck the cursing cat that had something against him came toward him

with an evil glint in its eyes

**Omake #6**

random guy: is that blondy for sell

Sephiroth: sorry no.

Random guy: I could trade him for one of my bitches

Sephiroth: since u want him so badly seems like I got the cutest person, so no.

Random guy takes out a gun: well I could always take him by force (pointing gun at seph)

Sephiroth with a fast move cuts the gun and hold the sword at the mans trouth: you sure you wanna try, I am here looking for a black haired soldier

**Omake #7**

Zack didn't remember how it happened, but it happened too fast, and was worried about what Cloud and seph was planning for him as they had not murdered him yet. and he saw that sephiroth didn't feel safe either. cloud's copter skill was just from a simple video game. he was going to drag them with him to their deaths.


End file.
